


Day 250 - Relationship guru M. Holmes

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [250]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, John is Not Amused, Love, M/M, MMycroft is meddling, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>‘We need to talk. MH’</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 250 - Relationship guru M. Holmes

‘We need to talk. MH’

‘About?’

‘My brother. MH’

‘I don’t think so.’

‘I am concerned. MH’

‘Nothing new then?’

‘This is different. I worry about his emotional state. MH’

‘You’ve got to be kidding me. MH every time?’

‘Force of habit.’

‘I don’t think Sherlock’s emotional state concerns anyone except him and me.’

‘This time is different. He… needed advice.’

“He what?”

“Hello John. How nice of you to call.”

“Quit the crap, Mycroft. He asked you for advice? He never asks you for advice. I’m pretty sure he would prefer admitting that he was wrong to asking you for advice.”

“He did not actually ask. It was implied.”

“Implied in what?”

“…”

“Mycroft. What did you do? Implied in what?”

“His search history.”

“What the fuck, Mycroft? You were supposed to stop spying on us.”

“I have a prerogative as his older brother.”

“The hell you do.”

***

‘Hanging up on people is rather impolite. MH’

John was tempted to throw his phone against the wall. He checked Sherlock’s search history instead. Then he smiled.

In the end Sherlock did not have to worry about what to do on Valentine’s Day. They spent the evening debugging their computers, phones and the flat and then went to have a celebratory dinner at Angelo’s. It was rather fitting for them and therefore brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Valentine's Day'.


End file.
